Life lived
by TheSmartSunshine
Summary: So, what happens in the 2 years we don't get to see. What if it changes the ending as we now know it? Well, maybe it'll change it for the better? What happens when Lux gets a call that actually is forbidden, and what about those crazy dreams about Eric? Sams got a secret and he's not about to tell anyone. Why is it Jones and Tasha doesn't work at the end? -Storys better than this-


"Lux… Lux" She could hear the voice over and over again, but all she could see was a little green light at the end of a…. road? She wasn't really sure, but someone was calling for her.. Screaming her name. It sounded like Eric at first, but then.. Well then Eric's calm voice turned into the sound of a woman's voice. Oh she knew who that woman was. Her mom. Cate. Sigh.. "Lux… C'mon wake up!" Now Lux was fully awake, but she didn't really want to open her eyes just yet.. She had dreamt about Eric again, which of course was totally normal.. right? She was slowly getting over him, but then again not. As she had told Tasha, she had never felt like this about anyone, not even Bug - Or Jones or the matter of fact. "Lux, I know you're awake, come on I made breakfast!" Cate said and god damn, she sounded so proud, which only meant that Lux actually had to taste it. Lux had been looking out for Cate the past month - As well as Baze, because of everything with Ryan. God Lux could still remember the look on Cates face when she walked into the bar that night. She had been looking so, so broken. Lux knew that Cate did really love Ryan.. She loved him a lot. But they weren't meant to be, not because of the fights and not because they weren't meant to be partners - Because trust the lord, they were defiantly partners - But more like best friends, or even more than that; siblings. Ryan moved out a little over a month ago. Obviously he didn't go live with Julia right away, but Lux knew that he would, that he /had/ to. Lux knew that Ryan was a good man, hell she still saw him as her stepdad and she probably always will. She loves Ryan, deeply. He had always been there for her and that wasn't going to change - He said so himself. Lux remembered the night before Ryan moved to his new apartment. They had been cuddled up on the couch watching a random soap on the TV.

"_I… I just don't want you to go." Lux said softly after about ten minutes of awkward silence. Lux felt Ryan's eyes burn into the side of her face and she looked down, biting her lip. "Hey" She heard Ryan's smooth voice say, just before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Lux, I have to move out - You know that. But you're always welcome to stay at my apartment; I told you that before - You can even have your own room" He said and smiled brightly. Lux looked up and nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. "I know, I know.. I mean you've said it before yes - It's just.. Ryan you're like my best friend in a way, my stepdad.. I can't stop seeing you that way." She admitted and blushed deeply. Ryan smiled at her and tugged her closer. "Lux, I see you like you were my own child, I feel the need to protect you that way.. I know I'm getting a new baby really soon, but that's not going to change a single thing, okay?" He told her and that made her smile and nod her head even more. "Okay, just.. I love you Ryan" She told him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Lux" He said and then they continued to watch TV._

"I'm serious Lux, if you don't get up I'm going to get the water bottle.." She said and then Lux eyes went wide open, smiling a little bit. "No need for that!" She said and pointed up at Cate. Cate laughed and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "But if you're Sirius, then I can be Remus!" Lux joked and Cate rolled her eyes. "I'm still not going to read the books Lux, no matter what!" Cate said, walking towards the stairs. Ever since Eric left, she had tried to get better in english class by reading the Harry Potter books. She and Tash used to read them for each other when they were kids, so she figured that it was a good way for her to actually get into the habit of reading. And it did help, a lot actually! Lux sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She was still rather tired, but who isn't when they first wake up? One thing she couldn't believe is that she yet again had been dreaming about Eric.. She just couldn't get him out of her head, but then again it is pretty normal - Well that's just what she keeps on telling herself! "By the way!" Lux suddenly hears from the stairs and turns her head to see Cate, who had crawled up the stairs again. "Todays the day Tasha's coming home!" Cate said and Lux eyes went wide. How could she forget that!? Of course Tasha's getting out today, and here she was dreaming about a guy who she's never going to see again. God damn. Lux got really excited all of sudden and decided to jump out of bed, a huge smile on her lips. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said and looked over at Cate, who was giving her "The look". Lux rolled her eyes and walked to her dresser, to find a comfortable sweater, a burgundy colored circle skirt, black tights and her favorite beanie. This day was already amazing. "Okay.. Meet me downstairs in five minutes and I'll tell you what's going to happen today" Cate said and crawled back downstairs. Lux just waited until she was gone and was really happy with the fact that she showered the night before. She dressed, brushed her hair and applied a tiny bit of mascara to her lashes. She grinned and looked at herself in the mirror. Great, now she just needed to brush her teeth. While she crawled downstairs she thought about seeing Tasha again. She had missed her, missed shopping with her, missed drinking coffee and just having girl nights. She had just missed her. Jones had missed her too.. She had been spending way too much time with Jones, playing basketball and what not. They had also been talking about Jones' mum. One day he actually ended up crying in Lux' arms, telling her about everything. He told her about his past, bullying, weight gain and lose, hating himself. Lux had never in her life thought that Abercrombie would have that many secrets and problems.

"_- And, and.. I just didn't want to deal with it anymore Lux.." Jones sobbed, while Lux wrapped her arms even tighter around his broad shoulders. Her hand was stroking his blond hair, trying to calm him down. They were in Tasha's apartment, which they had been cleaning all day, making it nice and ready for when she gets home. "I knew that I had to not just fit it, but be better - As horrible as that sounds." He said, his voice shaking. "I come from a rich background so status wasn't really my problem. My problem was my body, I needed to lose weight. I needed to lose it fast!" He now sobbed even harder, and Lux was really worried. "I started eating less, not really something my parents would worry about. I walked my dog a lot more often, running and stuff like that" He mumbled and ran a hand through his messy hair. "But every time I looked into the mirror I kept seeing something that I didn't want to see.. So I started to have days where I simply didn't eat at all. I would hide food in my room, or give it to my dog. I started to lose weight fast, I see that now.. But back then.. Back then the only thing I could think about was 'fat fat fat' and I was getting so angry at everything.. Not even my own parents knew about what I had been doing, sure they noticed I wasn't chubby anymore - But skinny, nope. It was my teacher who found out about me, he contacted my parents and that's how I got help.." _

After brushing her teeth Lux walked towards the kitchen, where she found Cate, sipping her coffee. "So.." She mumbled as she sat down and made herself some breakfast. "safe" breakfast, which would be avoiding the food Cate cooked as much as possible. "Well, Fern is the one to pick up Tasha. I called Baze and Ryan, they are going to be there as well. We are meeting them in the park, with Jones - We're picking Jones up by his house by the way" She said and smiled brightly. Lux was eating some toast and nodded her head, while Cate spoke. "Oh alright, well let's hurry then" She said and drank some milk. Cate had a huge smile on her face, just loving the fact that Lux couldn't wait to see Tasha. This was going to be a good day, she hoped. Well she knew that there couldn't go a day without some crazy thing happening in Portland, she just wished that it wouldn't have anything to do with her this time. Cate shook her head and looked down at her now empty plate. She sighed and got up from her chair. 'I'll do the dishes later' She thought, not really want anything to ruin this perfect morning.

15 minutes later Lux was standing by the door, arms crossed over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Come on Cate.." She mumbled and basically face-palmed herself. Cate was running around the house, looking for her wallet and right now Lux couldn't really care less about Cates wallet, she just wanted to see Tasha. She needed to see Tasha and she knew that Jones needed to see her too.. Wait a minute, Jones! "Cate! Come on, Jones' waiting for us, you know!" She shouted, not really bothering to think about where she might be in the house. "I'm coming in a minute Lux! God damn, just wait in the damn car!" She heard Cate scream from the bathroom she thinks.. Wow who looks for their wallet in the bathroom? She sighed and walked outside, but not before grabbing the car keys. She could drive now, maybe she should drive down the road, just to freak out Cate a little? Nuh, that would be mean.. But fun.. Hm, she probably shouldn't. She did however lock herself inside and sat down on the passenger seat and looked around. No one had seemed to be up yet, well clearly since its 9 AM on a Saturday. She looked towards her own house, her front door to be exact. 'Come on Cate..' She thought and leaned back into the cold seat. While Lux is waiting on Cate to be done with whatever she's doing now, she felt something vibrating in her own purse, followed by a little tune. Ah her phone! She found her phone, rather quickly and looked at it. Hm, unknown number, that's weird. She bit down on her lower lip, before picking up. It could be Fern or something important about Tash. But when she picked up, no one said "Hello".. Or "Hey it's…." All Lux could hear was heavy breathing and when Lux said. "Hello?" It only got worse.. Like the person was about to cry. "Hello, who's there?" She tried again, but still no answer and just when she was about to ask again, the person hung up. Lux removed her phone from her ear and looked at it. "Weird.." She mumbled to herself and threw it into her purse again and then she heard the car door open and she looked up and found the worried face of Cate. "Who were you talking to?" She asked and Lux shook her head, and placed her hands in the pockets of her coat. "No one, actually. It was unknown number and when I picked up, the only thing I could hear was breathing" She told her and looked out of the window as Cate started the car. "That does sound weird, now remember seatbelt" Cate said and Lux rolled her eyes. "Yeah it was probably just a stupid prank" She mumbled and smirked, looking at Cate again. "Baze always tell me to forget about seatbelts, they're only there to ruin your fun, he says" she told Cate and watched her eyes burn. "WHAT?!" Cate screamed and Lux laughed and tightens her seatbelt. "It was a joke, relax.. He's fuzzing about it, even more than you are actually and it says a lot" She said and winked at her. "Yeah sure, just don't joke about that again.." Cate mumbled and started the car.

There was probably about ten minutes of driving to get to Jones' house. It was big, and well big. Lux had never been inside before, but Tasha kept on telling her about how amazing his room is. "It's so Abercrombie, but in a good way" She had said and Lux had just rolled her eyes and smiled. They were so in love and Lux was just happy for her best friend, finally finding someone.. Even though she knew that she might still have a small thing for Jones and it wasn't one-sided. Lux smiled and waved as she saw Jones walk out of his house and lock the front door. Yet again, he looked like a doll.. So tall, so perfect and so.. Abercrombie. But at least she knew that he was a human at heart, even though he looked like a doll on the outside. He got into the car and sat down, and closed the car door. "Morning" Cate said and Lux looked over her shoulder to see him, smiling even brighter. "Morning miss Cassidy, thanks for the ride" He said and Lux rolled her eyes 'Miss Cassidy..' of course he would call her that. "It's Cate sweetheart and it's nothing Jones, of course we'll give you a ride.. Anytime actually" She said and started the car. Lux turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "..'sup?`" She asked and looked out of the window. "Not much, just excited, what about you?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah me too.. We finally get our Tash home" She said and can almost feel the blush on Abercrombies face when she mentioned Tasha.

The park was pretty empty, only a few people walking their dogs were there to be seen. Again, people were probably sleeping. Hell Lux would have been sleeping right now, if Tasha wasn't coming home. She was actually really tired, but she had also stayed up late watching animal videos on YouTube. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about it. Those videos had been one of the first things she had shared with Baze - They were still watching them once in a while, but now they had so much more in common, not only their eyes and love for food - But also their humor. Most of the time Cate was getting so tired of their jokes, simply because she didn't understood them. They were now sitting on a bench; Lux was in the middle of a Cate-Jones sandwich. As far as Lux knew Cate had told Baze and Ryan to meet them at this spot 9:30 and it was now 9:45. Not that they were surprised.. Luckily Tash wasn't hear yet, but still.. Cate was talking to herself now, making up weird stories about why the guys weren't hear yet. Like they were out partying all night, or they took a bus to Texas or they were sleeping.. She was literally mentioning every single thing. Lux was tired though, so she rested her head on Jones' shoulder and yawned. "You seem tired" Jones whispered and wrapped an arm around her. Lux just nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Mm.." She mumbled, and was about to close her eyes, but then she saw something. She stood up and squeezed her eyes together, seeing two silhouettes walking towards them. They looked exactly like Fern and Tasha. "Tash!" Lux screamed and ran towards her best friend.


End file.
